El bibliotecario
by Tsuki Loxar
Summary: Rukia es una estudiante de universidad común. Tiene amigos, asiste a todas sus clases y siempre, al final de la jornada escolar visita la biblioteca. Mas su rutina se complica cuando llega un nuevo bibliotecario que llama su atención a pesar de llevar en su dedo, un anillo de matrimonio. AU Ichiruki.


**Holis! Vengo de incognito porque ya me tendria que estar acomodando para dormir XD pero, no podia dejar pasar otro dia sin subir este one shot muy atrasado... hahaha lo siento grupo de Mis Fics Ichiruki XD**

 _ **Disclaimer: Bleach es de Tite Kubo (por favor vuelve a abrir tu cuenta de Twitter -aunque yo no tenga una cuenta XD -vamos Kubito)**_

 **Comencemos...**

* * *

 **El bibliotecario:**

-¡Kuchiki-san! –grito alguien.

La aludida, quien era una chica de cabello negro, ojos violetas y corta estatura, detuvo sus pasos y miro alrededor, buscando a quien la llamaba. Pronto, se dio cuenta que se trata de su amiga Inoue Orihime.

-Inoue –respondió, una vez la chica llego a su lado – ¿Qué pasa?

-Hay nuevas noticias –jadeo –y venía a contártelas

-Está bien. Vamos, es la hora del almuerzo. Me contaras ya que recuperes el aliento

Orihime asintió enérgicamente y bastante agradecida por sus pobres pulmones, así que siguió a la pelinegra al comedor. Ya sentadas y con sus almuerzos en la mesa, Rukia espero a que su amiga empezara pero fue interrumpida por la estrepitosa llegada de 3 chicas, quienes respondían a los nombres de: Matsumoto Rangiku, Hinamori Momo y Arisawa Tatsuki.

La primera en hablar fue Rangiku con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Ese nuevo chico esta como quiere ¿Ya lo vieron?

-¿De quién hablas? –inquirió Rukia bastante confundida.

-Rangiku-san –hablo Orihime –Estaba a punto de decirle

-¿Sobre qué?

-Veras, Kuchiki. La Sra. Takumi se acaba de jubilar y el director contrato a un nuevo bibliotecario que…

Rangiku volvió a interrumpir.

-Que es tan sexy. Nunca creí que el cabello naranja quedara bien en alguien, incluso ese ceño fruncido le queda perfectamente bien.

Rukia miro a sus amigas suspirar como colegialas o incluso como esas musas de la película de Hércules pero incluso podía jurar que Matsumoto ronroneo al decir lo último.

-Están locas, enserio. No puedo creer que estén así por alguien que acaban de conocer en los últimos minutos.

-Rukia, –miro a Tatsuki –mejor espera a verlo…

* * *

…

"Mejor espera a verlo" repitió las palabras de la karateka durante todo el día hasta que acabo la jornada escolar pero, ahora viéndolo de frente mientras revisaba su credencial de la biblioteca, no pudo evitar la sensación de querer golpearse la cabeza contra el escritorio.

Era guapo, eso no podía negarlo, tenía el cabello totalmente naranja, ojos cafés escondidos detrás de unos anteojos y también estaba ese ceño fruncido que menciono su voluminosa amiga; sin embargo, por muy cara linda y cuerpo de infarto que fuera, eso no le quitaba el anillo de matrimonio en el dedo anular.

-Muy bien, Kuchiki-san. Adelante.

-Gracias –susurro

Para su mayor vergüenza, se sonrojo cual tonta al escuchar su voz. Enojada consigo misma, tomo su credencial y prácticamente corriendo se adentró a los estantes de libros y tal vez, considerara golpearse la frente con el libro más grande y pesado con el que contara la biblioteca.

"Olvídalo, Rukia. Ignóralo" pensó. Por otro lado, el bibliotecario sonrió levemente y siguió con su trabajo.

* * *

Así pasaron 2 semanas a las que Rukia les dio el nombre de "tortura" y se replanteo la idea de cambia su rutina porque si seguía viendo a ese chico, sentía que iba a explotar y más con sus "amigas" suspirando cada vez que lo veían, porque claro, de pronto tenían la necesidad de ir todos los días a "leer".

-Es tan guapo –suspiro Inoue –y gracioso.

-Ni siquiera saben su nombre, dejen de babear los libros.

Todas bufaron.

-Te saldrán arrugas de tanto enojarte –rio Matsumoto

-No me enojaría si no las escuchara hablar todos los días de Kurosaki Ichigo.

-¿Qué? –Preguntaron todas.

-Me escucharon.

-No es eso, Rukia-chan, sino que ¿Cómo es que sabes el nombre del bibliotecario?

Rukia se revolvió los cabellos exasperada y considerando seriamente el buscar nuevas amigas normales o enserio asesinaría a las que ya tenía.

-¿Recuerdan el detalle de que soy la presidenta del club de literatura? A veces tengo que ayudarlo y fue algo que surgió en una de nuestras discusiones –se encogió de hombros.

-¡No es justo! ¿Por qué tienes tanta suerte?

-¿Les tengo que recordar que es un hombre viejo, gruñón, enojón y que además es casado?

Una presencia detrás de ella sobresalto a sus amigas hasta que una voz masculina se hizo escuchar:

-Permítame discrepar, Srta. Kuchiki –sonrió –No soy viejo, tengo solo 24 años, no soy un gruñón sino que así tengo la cara; no soy enojón es solo que hay personas especiales que agotan mi paciencia. Por ultimo ¿Qué tiene que ver con que sea casada que impide que las personas me vean?

"Sus ojos no están sonriendo" pensaron las chicas.

-Escuchando a escondidas, Kurosaki-san?

-No 4es a escondidas cuando hablan muy alto, Kuchiki-san?

-¿Quién estaba gritando, Kurosaki-san?

-Pues una chica pelinegra de baja estatura, Kuchiki-san?

¿A quién le estas diciendo de baja estatura, zanahoria-san?

-A la única de 1.44, chibi-san.

Las espectadoras se quedaron de piedra al ver el trato que tenía su amiga con el reciente bibliotecario, así como también el casi nulo espacio entre sus rostros. Confundidas, solo atinaron a carraspear.

-Amm, ¿Qué...?

Rukia noto la cercanía que mantenía su rostro y cuerpo con el de Ichigo, por lo que a base de un empujón lo alejo y tomo aire profundamente.

-Vamos chicas, tenemos clase.

-S-s-s-sí.

* * *

Al término del primer mes, ocurrió la inimaginable. En uno de los castigos que recibía gracias a las constantes explosiones en química, clase a cargo de Kurotsuchi-sensei, termino acomodando libros en la biblioteca bajo la vigilancia de… si, Kurosaki Ichigo.

En esos momentos se encontraba maldiciendo a la vida, a los maestros, al pajarito de la ventana y a la silla que la sostenía mientras que Kurosaki-san moría de risa porque aun así no alcanzaba el maldito estante.

-¿Necesitas una escalera, chibi-san?

-No gracias, Zanahoria-san –jadeo.

Dicho eso, se estiro un poco más hasta que por fin el dichoso libro quedo en su lugar y con ella cayendo lentamente al piso.

Un grito abandono sus labios y cerró los ojos, los cuales volvió a abrir de golpe cuando sintió el duro pero relativamente suave contacto de un cuerpo y encontrándose con un par de gemas cafés observándola preocupadas. Antes de darse cuenta, ambos habían acercado su rostro, eliminando la distancia entre sus labios que con gusto se conocieron. Soltando un jadeo en conjunto movieron sus bocas al unísono degustando sus lenguas y gimiendo levemente.

Rukia recargo sus manos en el pecho del chico, sintiendo los músculos tensarse bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Sin embargo, el susurro de un nombre la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, ese susurro fue el nombre de la pareja del Kurosaki, el nombre de su esposa.

Cubriendo su boca con las manos se levantó y sin una mirada se alejó corriendo.

* * *

…

Más tarde esa noche, en la residencia Kurosaki: Ichigo suspiro por enésima vez justo cuando su pareja decidió entras.

-Cariño –susurro.

Y un solo pensamiento cruzo la mente de Ichigo: "Sus ojos no están sonriendo".

-Hola…

-¿Sabes? –Empezó –Estuve toda la tarde debatiendo conmigo misma la razón por la que harías eso

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces determine que no fue mi culpa, fue ¡Tuya!

-Espera… yo… puedo explicarlo.

-No me importa –se cruzó de brazos ¿Por qué rayos tenías que besarme en la biblioteca?

-Lo dices como su fuera algo malo y totalmente mi culpa, Rukia

La pelinegra bufo.

-Es tu culpa

-pero no vi que te resistieras mucho que digamos –la apunto.

-¡Cállate! –Ya estaba totalmente sonrojada –Aun no te perdono el hecho de que ocultaras que trabajarías en mi universidad como para que me estés besando cuando se te dé la gana.

-Ya te lo dije, si te lo mencionaba te opondría y ocupo el trabajo.

Rukia se sentó, resignada, en sus piernas siendo rodeada automáticamente por su marido.

-No me gusta la atracción que tienes con mis amigas

-Pero si eso es igual en mi universidad –se justificó.

-Eso no me reconforta mucho, queridito.

-Entonces, mira mi mano –la levanto para que la chica la tomara -¿Qué ves?

-Un tonto anillo barato que ganaste en una maquinita del centro –sentencio.

-¡Rukia!

La aludida soltó una carcajada.

-Está bien, se a lo que quieres llegar –sonrió –ahora, no te atrevas a molestarme en la escuela

-Pues ¡tú! No me provoques.

-Eres una zanahoria pervertida –lo abrazo por el cuello –Te quiero, así que dame tiempo para poder decirles la verdad a las chicas.

-De acuerdo –beso su nariz –De hecho me sorprende que aún no lo descubrieran cuando tienes tu anillo colgando en tu cuello.

-Ya cállate

El joven matrimonio dejo la plática para otro momento y solo se dedicaron a besarse con esmero.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***Mini omake***_

Mientras que en otro lado…

-Ahora que lo pienso, el anillo en el collar de Kuchiki-san es muy parecido al de Kurosaki-sensei.

Las chicas, restantes en la pijamada en la casa de Inoue, sonrieron pícaramente.

-Tranquila, Hime. Pronto, Kuchiki nos lo explicara.

-¿Sobre qué? –Ella, era tan inocente.

-Nada, nada.

Fin

* * *

 **Wouuu termine, espero que les haya gustado y pronto subire otro one shot XD y en algun momento subire la segunda parte de travieso gatito :P**

 **Los amodoro a todos**

 **Dejen lindos reviews**

 **Ja ne!**


End file.
